Sanji's Dress: A few weeks later
by MugiwaraMarimo
Summary: This has turned into a project myself and MerryAnchor from Tumblr did. Feel free to find either of us there to read the parts. Taste the rainbow with Sanji.
1. Black

**Sanji's Dress**

_A few weeks later_

_Black Velvet_

The lock turned with a soft click as Sanji closed the galley door. Sucking in a breath, he toed off his shoes, careful not to crumple the paper bag slung over his arm. The whole point was to be quiet after all. To not wake the moss that had begun to take up residency in the corner of the room.

Since their...encounter a few weeks before hand, Roronoa Zoro had decided that taking his naps...almost all of them, with the exception of the one after lunch because even a moss ball like him required _some _sun, in the corner of the kitchen. So there he was, sprawled out on the wide bench, snoring away, his precious katana not a foot from his grasp against the wall.

For some reason Sanji found he was...okay with that.

He didn't quite know why though as he walked barefoot towards the pantry door, slipping inside and not quite closing the door all the way so he could listen to the snoring. If it stopped before he wanted it to, Zoro was fucked. And not in the way he was pretty sure the marimo would be hoping either.

The blond sighed, setting the bag gently down on a barrel and crossed his arms as he stared blankly at it. He didn't know what had even possessed him to do this. And he certainly didn't know why he had been relieved to see an _okama._ Of all the things he wanted to deal with, she, he...it! Was not one of them.

But as he had slipped into the store, the cook's heart actually slowed in its thundering rhythm. Here was someone he could talk to and not be judged. For once and probably the only time in his miserable pirate career, he was thankful his poster reflected someone else entirely. The dress was simple enough. A deep velvety black with a wide low neck and very short sleeves.

The okama hadn't been insufferable either, actually talking like a normal person and respecting the fact that even though he tried to hide it, which he did do gracefully, Sanji was nervous about being in such a place. He undressed quickly, pulling the fabric from the bag and getting lost in the way it rippled and the dim pantry light seemed to shine in the soft material.

It fit perfectly, not that he was surprised; the cook had picked it out himself after all. And as the thin dress fell to its place about half way down his thigh, he stuck his head back in the bag to retrieve the final part to this. Sanji had considered heels once. And only once. His kicks packed quite the punch as it was, but to pinpoint that kind of power into the base of a heel? He smacked himself in the forehead for not the fact that he considered this, but for the fact that his next thought had been that no, he couldn't do that. What if he broke the heel? Then what?

Oh god. He really was a closet okama wasn't he?

Well, look at this. Hiding in the galley pantry wearing a fucking dress, not wanting to ruin the new heels he had just bought. Contemplating if he would ever been able to get cum out of the velvet if it came to that and how he was going to go about washing this without the ladies finding out.

Yeah, he was hopeless.

Too late now though.

The click of the heels sounded much too loud in his ears as he retrieved the very last item from the bag. The small vial hadn't cost all that much in comparison to his new dress and heels, but it was kinda pricey for its size. Guess this was the price he would have to pay if he wanted to indulge in this fucked up situation. Uncapping it once again, the hint of mint hit his nose. The okama had said it was massage oil. Yeah...massage alright. Capping it, Sanji loosely held onto it in his hand as he took a shaky inhale, letting it out slowly and turning to open the door.

Zoro hadn't moved and Sanji was pretty sure he hadn't seen a trail of drool like that in a while. He really was nothing more than a disgusting neanderthal, so why in the hell was his breath coming short at the sight of the man sleeping. Why did this longing seem to over take him at the fact he was going to be able to seduce the other man.

He was so fucked up in the head. But so was Zoro. Hell this whole crew was. Suddenly, it didn't seem all that messed up anymore. His eyes slid to the door once more, thankful that he had locked it and most of the crew was still in town. Would be for several hours still. Sanji had told them to eat at port tonight, which wasn't all that unusual when docked somewhere.

His own hands ran down his sides, taking in the feel of the smooth soft velvet one more time as he, well in his mind, loudly took the four long strides to the edge of the couch. Zoro hadn't moved and he paused as the snoring stopped. Fuck, was he awake? Had his steps woken him? With a deep breath though, it started again, the swordsman shifting slightly on the couch.

Okay now or never. Zoro was stretched out on the couch like a fucking cat, feet crossed at the ankle, one arm under his head as a make shift pillow, the other slung across his waist. His breathing was steady despite the loud snores coming from him. With a swallow, Sanji swung his left leg over the moss ball's hips, sinking his knee into the open space between him and the back of the couch, shifting his weight till he was leaning on his left knee, body just hovering over the larger man.

Without warning, the hand at Zoro's waist snapped up, gripping his hip hard and pulling him down till he was actually seated in Zoro's lap. "Fucking shitty moss ball," he hissed. "How long have you been awake?"

"What is that?" Ignoring his question, the swordsman cracked his eye, fingers rubbing curiously at the soft fabric under his fingers. Suddenly his eye widened all the way as he picked his head up, taking in the cook's appearance. Then with a groan, he dropped his head back on his arm, closing his eye. "I have got to be dreaming. Or dead. Yeah, most likely dead. There is no way this is happening."

"Well it is shitty marimo, now wake up or I'm leaving." Flicking Zoro in the nose, Sanji shifted his weight, finally pulling his other knee onto the couch and leaning over the swordsman.

Zoro snorted, wrinkling his nose before opening his eye again and moving his other hand to the free hip of the chef. "Is that velvet?"

"I'm surprised you know such a thing." Sanji said sarcastically, rocking his hips to the side slightly, more to adjust his weight than to pull the groan it did from the other man. Not that it wasn't a glorious noise to have him make and he did it again, purposely rolling his hips in a small circle, his hands drifting to his thighs and the ends of the short dress.

Zoro's grip on his hips tightened as his head fell back again. Sanji ground his hips down and forwards slightly, feeling the already hardening length of the swordsman against his own flesh. He watched, small smirk on his face as Zoro bit his lip, sucking in a breath through his nose, the grip on his hips becoming just this side of painful. The man swallowed, panting out his breath as he jerked his hips up to meet the movements of the blond's.

He did this to him. Sanji was capable of taking stoic Roronoa Zoro to this, a barely contained mess and he hadn't done much more than sit on him. He growled out a curse under his breath letting his hands drift down the fabric till Zoro reached the end at the cook's thighs. Fingers dipped just under it as Sanji slid his own hands over Zoro's. "Where..." Zoro's sentence trailed off.

"Hmm? I'm not telling you shitty marimo." Sanji leaned forwards as he spoke, hands sliding up the exposed and tanned flesh of the swordsman's chest and over his shoulders till his hands braced his weight on the cushion of the couch. The moss ball leaned up, tilting his head and exposing his neck as his lips pressed against the cook's.

The motion didn't go unnoticed. Sanji knew what a big deal it was for Zoro to willingly expose any point on his body that could get him hurt. It was a subconscious action on the other pirate's part, so Sanji made sure his fingers brushed against the muscles of his neck as they kissed. Zoro nipped at his lip, pressing deeper as the cook parted his lips.

The ever present linger of steel invaded Sanji's senses as the green haired man's tongue met his, but he was slightly shocked to not find any trace of alcohol present. So Zoro was completely sober this time huh? Interesting. Zoro was mumbling into their kiss however, fingers thrumming against his flesh, not quite sure if he should move them deeper up the dress or focus on the kiss. "This is better than pink."

"You think so?" The cook pulled back just enough so that lips brushed against one another as they spoke. Sanji couldn't help the tirade he broke into. "I wasn't sure if I should have gotten this or a nice blue one, but that one was silk as well and the pink is so I wanted to try something different."

"Hey Sanji," Zoro paused all his movements, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah?" This close, the swordsman was more of a blur than anything else, but the vibrations against the blond's own chest were welcoming.

"Shut up." And Zoro closed the small gap, not giving him time to speak. The swordsman;s tongue was instantly in his mouth and the cook sucked on the muscle willingly, wrapping his own tongue around it in a savage attempt to pull Zoro closer to him. Sanji found himself wanting this more and more by the second. No, not wanting, _needing_ the other's hands on him, to touch him and explore his body like he had so many times before.

Zoro sat up, pushing Sanji back, but never breaking the kiss, groaning as the shift caused their lengths to slid against each other through the few layers of fabric. Rough hands slid up pale thighs, licking at the hip joints and pausing as they brushed curled blond strands. "Sanji are you..." Pulling back, Zoro raised an eyebrow, the grin on his face giving away the rest of the sentence.

"I couldn't find anything that matched." Sanji admitted, casting his eyes to Zoro's collar bone. The swordsman made a noise, something Sanji had never heard him make before as those hands left his groin and ran up his sides to grip at his lower ribs. The marimo's forehead leaned against Sanji's chest, and he was sure Zoro could hear how fast it was beating. Zoro took a deep breath through his nose before sighing breathy, the words coming out barely above a whisper. "I think I love you."

The cook found his fingers wrapping into short green strands as he dropped his cheek against the top of Zoro's head. "And you call me the pervert."

"We both know I don't wear any underwear cook." Zoro's voice was muffled into the fabric of the dress. He was quiet for a moment as neither moved before he hissed out a _"Fuck." _Removing his hands completely, the man hastily shrugged out of his jacket before hooking a hand behind Sanji's neck.

The cook didn't know how it happened, but he found himself looking up at Zoro as he wrapped his arms around a thick neck, pulling him down for a kiss. The marimo's knees were between his own, holding his weight as the cook caught a flash of red in the edge of his vision. Zoro seemed frantic, barely containing himself as he pressed deeper into the kiss, biting and groaning against the cook's mouth.

Calloused hands slid under the velvet again, fingers dragging it up pale skin, exposing Sanji fully and he sucked in a breath as cool air flooded his groin. Okay, yeah, granted the dress was short, but velvet was warm and had easily contained the building heat. The moss ball's right hand continued to slide up his side, bunching and pooling the fabric around his hand as he left slid back down, fingers drifting across the hardened length.

Sanji groaned into the kiss, bucking his hips up against Zoro's touch as he own hands fumbled with the haramaki the idiot wore under his sash and the black pants. For someone who now refused to wear an actual shirt, he had more clothes on than Sanji did in a full suit. Zoro chuckled, leaving the cook's mouth and pressing sloppy kisses across his jaw towards his ear. "Having issues cook?"

"Fuck you Zoro!" Sanji hissed, snaking a hand into the now open pants and wrapping his fingers around the swordsman's arousal. Hips jerked forwards as Zoro groaned, nipping at the cook's ear. The other man matched the slow pace on his length that Sanji had on the man hovering over him, his free hand pushing the pants down and freeing him from his pants completely.

"...dammit cook." Zoro's fingers dug into Sanji's ribs harshly, his hips snapping into the cook's hand almost desperately. He pulled back, cheeks slightly flushed, biting at his lip again as his eye searched Sanji's face.

"This is a good look on you." The blond looked up to Zoro, his own eyes lidded and his voice quickly dropping towards a husky tone. "I could get used to you looking needy."

"I'm not needy!" Zoro snapped, tightening his grip along Sanji's member, causing the blond to arc back deeper into the touch, his hips moving into the motion of their own accord. "I just...You don't know what you do to me."

"I have a pretty good idea." Sanji raised an eyebrow, producing the little vial of oil he had dropped against the couch earlier. Zoro snatched it without a word, his eye widening only slightly as he uncapped it. Mint drifted across the air between them as the swordsman poured a few drops into his palm, recapping the item easily.

"You really are an ero-cook." Zoro sat back on his knees, rubbing his fingers together.

"And you're nothing more than a perverted marimo." Zoro grinned at that, teeth showing as he leaned forwards to press his lips against the cook's. Murmuring for him to relax, Sanji felt Zoro's hand drift past his length to circle fingers against his entrance. He froze, swallowing as Zoro pressed against him.

"Sanji, look at me." The cook opened eyes he didn't even know he had closed. Zoro's eye was half lidded, pupil blown as he paused in all his movements. His features were soft, well soft for Zoro anyways as he spoke. "Focus on _me_ okay? You know what's going to happen." As Zoro leaned forwards again, Sanji wrapped his arms around the man's neck, raising one leg to the back of the couch, shifting his body into the new angle a little.

Everything happened at once, the swordsman crushed his mouth against the cook's as he pressed a finger into the heat of the blond. They both groaned at the action, the cook's hips bucking into Zoro's hand easily. He moved a few times, pulling away and pressing back in before adding a second finger with the first. Sanji's breath hitched, but not like it had before. No this time it was more at the pleasure and the briefest of touches against something the cook wasn't even aware was there. It sent a wave of heat through his whole body and he found himself biting down on Zoro's lip in an attempt to get him to do it again.

The pause was instantaneous, and Zoro was pretty sure Sanji hadn't even been aware of it as he pushed against him, breaking the kiss they shared to make the fainest of noises. Pressing the third finger in, the swordsman twisted his wrist just slightly, sliding his fingers against that one spot that had the blond shaking under him. Sanji broke away fully as he did so, the cry he gave out causing Zoro's brain to misfire and he just stopped for a moment.

The cook's body was moving, his hips jerking at their own pace, thrusting against the swordsman's fingers. Zoro knew what had happened, was glad of it, Sanji was enjoying himself so much more this time around, letting himself get caught up in the pleasure and the pain. Hand still stretching and working with the blond, his free hand found the little bottle again. "Okay, okay," Zoro spoke at the growl the cook gave as he finally pulled his fingers away from him. "Just a sec."

His gaze flicked up to the cook. His whole body was flushed, the dress pushed up against his chest as he panted from where he lay. The blue eyes were focused on what Zoro was doing, rubbing oil along his own neglected flesh, finally shifting up to him as he moved and pressed himself against the blond.

"Just do it." The cook nodded as he reached up and grabbed harshly at Zoro's hair, bringing him down to crash their mouths together. Sanji's tongue was in his mouth before Zoro knew what was going on, running against his own and exploring as much as possible. The marimo wasted no time with this distraction, grabbing at thin hips and pressing forwards into the tight heat of the blond. As expected, the cook paused for a second, but Zoro was not expecting the cook's other leg to wrap around his hip and back, pulling him deeper, faster than Zoro was willing to go.

Sanji only broke the kiss when Zoro was fully seated, gasping and swallowing at the sensation of the swordsman's pulsing length inside him. The hand in his hair was painful now, but Zoro didn't react to it as he slowly pulled back, his eye focused solely on Sanji's face. The blond seemed distant somehow, not in a bad way, but he wasn't really focusing as he watched Zoro move.

The muscles in Sanji's legs tensed, wordlessly telling Zoro to not pull away more than he had to and the swordsman snapped forwards again, the cook's leg moving with him the whole time. Sanji's head fell back, a low moan escaping unchecked. The moss ball shifted slightly as he withdrew this time, angling himself and the cook towards that newly discovered spot.

Sanji had never arched his back so beautifully before as his hands snapped into fists and his head fell back. The cry he gave certainly was not in pain and the slight tense in the cook's whole body pulled a groan from Zoro as he finally began to find some sort of rhythm. He didn't hit the mark every time, but it didn't seem to matter; Sanji was into this, his voice growing louder with each thrust of Zoro's hips, broken words and phrases coming between panting gasps for air.

He had to tear his gaze from the cook's face, already feeling the pull of his body, the pooling heat in his groin. Instead, Zoro wrapped fingers around the cook's length, pulling another moan and a confused jerk of the blond's hips from the body below him.

The swordsman slowed his own hips just slightly, matching the pumps of his hand to them seamlessly. He brushed against the nerves in the blond again, but the only sound to come out was a weird squeak as the cook pushed against him. "Zo...too much." Sanji swallowed, panting as he spoke in broken sentences. "I...can't."

"Yes." Zoro's own voice sounded off in his ears as he tightened his grip around the pulsing length in his hand. His thumb swirled over the cook's head, dipping into the slit as he watched the blond come completely apart under him. Eyes screwed shut and biting at his lip, Zoro knew Sanji was trying to fight the inevitable. The cook's body was already beginning to tense around him, the strong thighs and calves wrapped around him were shaking. Pulling back once more, the swordsman snapped forwards, hitting that spot in the cook dead on.

The cry that escaped the lithe man was probably the most erotic thing Zoro had heard to date. His back arched farther than it had as his eyes snapped open, the flushed body clamping down on the swordsman as the other man's release spilled across his hand and pale abs. Zoro jerked his hips a couple more times, but the combination of hearing the cook's tone and the thin frame acting of it's own accord were enough to break his last hold. Fingers dug into pale flesh as Zoro came hard, deep inside the blond, curling forwards against the other body slightly.

Their bodies rocked of their own will for a few moments as both panted, slowly coming off the high of orgasm. Zoro was pretty sure he could get used to this. Dress or no dress, fucking the cook was quickly becoming one of his new favorite pass times. Swallowing, the marimo pulled away, shifting to sit on his ass and leaned back against the couch, head tipped back as he tried to calm his breathing.

The blond's leg stretched out across his lap as Sanji swallowed again, his pants still just as frantic as the swordsman's. "Zoro," he spoke eventually, his heart finally slowing enough to let him breathe properly.

"Hm?" The marimo turned his head to look at the other man, but didn't move otherwise.

"What the hell was that?"

"Who cares, you liked it." Zoro shrugged. The swordsman only figured out that was most likely the wrong answer to give when his nose collided with the floor of the kitchen, the cook's yell of 'bastard' still ringing around the room.


	2. White

**White Cotton**

Sanji sighed as he walked into the large bathroom. This had been the entire reason he had pleaded with Zoro to get this apartment. It was wide with a tiled floor, an open two person shower and a tub that rivaled a small hot tub. Dropping his hands flat against his side of the his and...umm...his sinks, Sanji flicked his gaze to the mirror.

He didn't know why he did this. One bracleted hand turned on the water, as the other came up to remove the thick plastic band, setting it in the middle of the counter, right near Zoro's damned spiking gel. Why the man needed to have his hair spiky was beyond the blond. He looked like some sort of retarded cactus. Running a hand through his hair, Sanji quickly and efficiently began to take out the clip in extensions, piling the pale blond stands in the bowl of the sink next to him.

His sandal wedge heels clicked on the floor as he shifted his weight, turning his head to get at the extensions on the other side of his head. With a sigh he turned off the water in the sink, walking the few steps to start the water in the tub. That's what he needed. A nice hot bath.

Picking up a small container, Sanji pulled out one of the makeup removal clothes, leaning forwards over the sink to get at the eye liner and mascara covering his eyes. This shitty job wasn't really worth it anymore, not with Zoro around. Yet it had been this shitty job that had gotten him the perverted closet okama in the first place. Shitty moss head that he was.

Humming some nameless song, Sanji busied himself with mentally preparing himself to relax in the large tub. He didn't hear the door creak open until it was too late. He didn't hear the slight slap of bare feet across the tile till green hair popped up in the mirror over his shoulder and strong arms wrapped around his waist. "Welcome home...babe." Zoro snickered near his ear, laying his chin on Sanji's shoulder.

"Don't call me that!" He snapped, stomping his foot, smirking at the pained look on the other man's face as he felt the heel of the shoe connect with bare toes. The moss head jumped away, snapping his attention to his foot, wiggling his toes before he looked back up to the blond.

"What the hell?!" He snapped as Sanji crossed his arms.

"I told you not to call me that! Especially dressed like this!"

Zoro's response had to be the most lecherous grin he could muster as his eyes took in the sight of the blond. Besides the toe breaking wedges, the blond was wearing thigh high stockings and a garter that you could only see under the edge of his mini skirt when he moved the right way. And then there was the skin tight sleeveless shirt, showing off every dip and curve of his perfectly muscled chest. All this came in a crisp clean white cotton and the green haired man couldn't wait to take it all off.

Sanji noticed the dark eyes flick to the tub and back as Zoro stepped forwards again. "You wouldn't." He hissed, knowing right where his moronic boyfriend was headed. The two closed the gap between them, Sanji spinning with ease on his heels in a roundhouse aimed for the broad chest. Zoro expected it though, dodging swiftly to the side, grappling onto the blond's covered ankle, pulling the foot up under his armpit.

Zoro had him, leaving him in a very awkward predicament. His eyes drifted from his foot up his leg and down the other, flicking back to Zoro as he felt the man shift slightly, head tilted to the side as he caught a glimpse up Sanji's short skirt, that was now riding up his thigh dangerously. "Is that a thong? Oh, you kinky bastard! You wore that to work?!"

"Zoro!" Sanji tried yanking his foot away, but only succeeded in tripping himself up, rolling his ankle and falling backwards to the floor. His teeth rattled as his head hit the tiles, the moss head's look going straight to concern as he frowned down at him.

"You okay?" He asked as Sanji groaned, pain bursting in the back of his head. Zoro let his leg go, crouching down next to him, before dropping to his knees, placing his hands on either side of the blond's head. He leaned forwards, placing a gentle kiss against Sanji's temple. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault you shitty bastard." The blond frowned. So much for his nice quiet bath. That was now ruined. Even if Zoro left him alone, which he wouldn't, his head was throbbing. He looked up to the man hovering over him, an urge of affection rushing through him as he reached up, cupping his hand against the back of the warm neck, pulling Zoro down for a kiss.

He came willingly, mouth capturing Sanji's in a gentle kiss before pulling away and sitting up, pulling Sanji up against him. "Let's take a bath cook."

He nodded weakly, letting Zoro haul them both to their feet. His head was still swimming as he leaned against Zoro, only to feel his legs come out from under him as the other man scooped him up. By the time it clicked on what Zoro was doing, Sanji was hitting the water of the tub in a rush of bubbles and frantic splashing.

The warm substance filled his mouth and he choked, flailing about to get his feet under him. His heels, that were now most likely ruined, and Zoro was going to pay for that; slipped on the ceramic bottom of the tub and it took the blond a minute to get himself situated. Standing, water trailing off of him in sheets; he opened his mouth to suck in a breath and had just enough time to watch as Zoro dropped his pants to the floor and climbed into the tub with him.

Shutting off the water, Zoro moved towards him, closing the small distance in the tub quickly as Sanji teetered on his heels, trying to keep his balance on the slick tub bottom. He glared at his boyfriend as the man wrapped his arms around his legs, hands moving up over his ass to rest on his lower back. He looked up to him then, dark eyes gleaming with want as he tilted his head back to get a glimpse of both eyes under a mass of drenched hair. With a sigh, Zoro settled his head against Sanji's thigh and the blond realized just how close his lover was to _there._

The heat of the moss head's cheek was warm against his wet and clingy clothing, his breath doing a horrible, yet amazing thing to his body as the heat warmed the fabric before it cooled again from the air. It made him shiver, the blond's eyes sliding closed as he swallowed. "You cold?" Zoro's voice sounded, his breath causing the blood in his body to start to flow south, as Sanji's breath caught in his throat.

"Stupid cook." With a chuckle Zoro pulled down and Sanji willingly sank into the warm water, letting the moss head pull him around the tub till the other man was leaning back against the tub, the cook leaning against his chest. His back warmed instantly, leaving just the upper part of his chest above the water. The white fabric of his shirt clung to him almost desperately now, the thin cotton looking almost clear against his skin. A mass of green dropped onto his shoulder and the cook could feel the rumble of Zoro's laugh against his spine. "I like this look on you Sanji."

Kissing at his skin near where his jaw met his ear, he felt Zoro lick at the few drops of water that hung there. Sanji's head was still pounding, but he tilted it slightly anyways, giving the moss head more room to lap at his cool skin. Hands roamed in different directions, making Sanji's head swim in his slightly fuzzy state. Zoro's left hand slid deeper into the water, hooking one long leg over his own knee, fingers dancing up the inside of the cook's thigh.

His right slid up his chest, breaking free of the water surface, reheating the cooling water of his shirt, coming to ghost over his chest. The blond sucked in a breath as fingers brushed over an erect nipple, thanks to the cold, at the same time teeth sunk into the pulse in his neck. Zoro's tongue lapped at the spot, lips coming to suck at the skin eagerly. "You can't..." Sanji trailed off as he tried to jerk his head away, but Zoro simply followed him.

"Like I care what your boss says." Zoro mumbled into his skin. "You are mine, fuck them." He gave another bite to the bruising flesh, pinching at the nipple under his fingers. His left hand was riding higher, slipping under the mini skirt with ease. Rough fingers trailed up the edge of the fabric of his underwear, making the cook's cock twitch against him.

The marimo's voice was dropping quickly, vibrating with want and lust against Sanji's neck. "Won't those extensions cover it anyways?" Sanji simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He was trying to desperately not focus on the way his lover's fingers ran along the thin fabric, exciting him more than it should have been. "So tell me then..." Zoro moved at he spoke, fingers slipping under the wet item to cup his hardening length and balls in one fluid motion. Despite the warm water, he could feel the heat of Zoro's palm against him. "Who'd you wear this for? Them or me?"

"P...pervert." Panting and arching into the touch, Sanji turned his head, capturing Zoro's mouth in a kiss. The other man eagerly kissed back, biting at the blond's lip and pulling it into his own mouth, hands groping the blond in all the wrong ways, but it felt so right. He could feel the moss head's own arousal against his back as a calloused thumb rubbed at his length, fingers massaging at his balls. "I thought..." Sanji pulled away, despite the frown on Zoro's face, only to lean forwards to nip at the man's throat. "I thought you were going to swing by tonight."

"I was." The words came out breathless as hands worked at Sanji. The rough calloused hand on his chest moved lower, picking at the wet cotton at his hip, pulling the skirt higher, contradicting the faint words coming from his lips. "Classes ran late."

Water sloshed as the cook raised a hand, hooking it behind Zoro's neck. Fingers ran into the short croppy hair as he mumbled against tan skin. "I need to get out of these clothes." Zoro hummed a 'no' letting his head fall back. Sanji raised his free leg till his foot was out of the water. Rolling his ankle in a circle, he trailed his hand down the curve of the other man's neck, till his fingers rang along his collar bone. "I need to at least get these heels off. You ruined them when you dumped me in the tub ya know."

"You told me."

"I did?" Sanji moved to pull away, but Zoro's grip on his groin tightened and he stilled.

"With the last pair I ruined. I never learn." With a snicker, Zoro removed his hands from the cook's crotch, only to replace them both at his hips, thumbs hooking under the hem of his shirt. "I will make you a deal. The shirt stays."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know." Zoro shrugged as Sanji pulled away from him, standing awkwardly in the tub to remove his shoes. "I just like the way it looks."

Sanji turned his head slightly, narrowing his eyes at the naked man sitting in the tub. He picked up his foot, quickly undoing the straps and tossing the wet leather over the side of the tub, where is landed in a puddle. "How about..." He started, placing his foot flat on the tub bottom, curling his toes at finally feeling stable along the bottom of the ceramic. "The shirt goes, but I make it worth it."

"Heh," Zoro smirked as he patiently waited for Sanji to take off the other shoe, dropping it over the edge of the tub with the first. "I'm game. I make no promises though."

"Whatever you perverted plant." Sanji smirked as he spoke, sliding the heels of his palms down his sides to hook into the skirt in a similar fashion as the other man had just done. He watched through a curtain of wet hair as Zoro licked at his lips, one hand straying towards his groin. "Seriously Zoro?"

"What?" The other man practically whined the word.

"I'm right _here!_ Jerk off on your own time."

"This is my own time cook." Frowning, Zoro brought his hand up, resting his arm across the back edge of the tub. Satisfied, the cook grunted, peeling the fabric away from his hips, taking in the groan of approval as he bunched the cotton in his hands as it slid down his hips, revealing the a fore mentioned thong of the marimo's earlier discovery.

Sanji was thankful that the cool air and now cold fabric was keeping his arousal from becoming painfully hard. It was hard enough to do this in the tub, let alone do it with a raging hard on. The skirt hit the water with a smack, sinking deeper instantly as he ran his hands back up his thighs, over the garter and to his chest, fingers pulling at the base of the shirt, dragging it up his abs a couple inches.

Shifting his hips to one side, Sanji laced his fingers together behind his neck, tilting his head to the side before running his hands back down his sides to hook into the sides of his under wear. He didn't plan on taking them off quite yet, but the entire jerk of Zoro's body as he started to move, then stopped himself told Sanji he most likely wouldn't even get that far. The moss head was probably going to jump him at any moment now.

Fingers easily unclasped one of the clips of the garter, Zoro's gaze following the strand as it fell against his leg, darting across pale hips to watch as Sanji did the same on his other hip. The cook could see the muscles in Zoro's arms and neck tense, his wanting to move slowly overriding his desire to sit still and watch. The man made some sort of strained grunt and Sanji raised an eye brow, taking a step forwards so he could continue.

Raising a leg, he settled his foot near Zoro's raised elbow, sliding fingers under the cold fabric of the stocking his wore, catching it with his thumbs as he rolled it down his leg, body leaning forwards over his knee. His gaze never left Zoro's face as the man watched the cook's hands. Zoro raised his hand, fingers coming up to grip lightly as the back of his calf as Sanji pulled the wet mass of clothing off his toes. He pulled his foot back, the tanned fingers trailing down the back of his leg and over his foot till they left him and Sanji switched feet, doing the same on the other side.

The marimo held onto his calf this time, leaving Sanji to stand back up, balancing on his foot that was on the bottom of the tub. The green haired man gave a smirk, sliding through the water to nuzzle into the cook's groin, mouthing over his still clothed erection. Sanji hissed from the temperature difference, the green haired man's mouth hot against his cool skin, and curled forwards against Zoro's shoulders.

He panted into green hair, nails digging into muscled shoulders. Zoro simply moaned at the pain, the vibrations against him, causing Sanji's whole body to beat in a single pulse. Fingers hooked under the edge of the fabric again, blunt nails scraping against the base of his length. "You still with me?" Zoro's mouth came away, breath still warm against him. Sanji nodded numbly as the moss head once again pulling him down into the water and into his lap.

Bringing his hands to the marimo's neck as Zoro gripped his hips and pulled him forwards, Sanji wasn't all that surprised when he felt a warm heat against his cool chest. Zoro jerked his hips up, grinding their lengths together as his went back to teasing the erect flesh of his chest. The moss ball's mouth moved across the cool fabric leaving a heated trail that had Sanji squirming in his lover's lap. He was definitely hard now and it was painful still confined in the skimpy thong. "Zoro..." he started, biting at his lip. "I need to get these off."

"What? This?" Moving a hand to palm him, Zoro raised an eyebrow with a smirk. Sanji gave a choked gasp, nodding slightly as once again, the other man shifted their position. The green haired man picked him up and set him of the edge of the tub against the wall.

The blond head hit with a slight thunk, doing nothing to dull his headache as Sanji gave into the feeling of Zoro's hands running down his chest and sides. Calloused fingers paused at the thin white fabric of the underwear, trailing down it till they came to his confined length once more before hooking under it and pulling it to the side. He snapped his eyes open as the cool air hit his freed erection, but Sanji closed them again with a low moan as a wet heat engulfed him.

Zoro hummed as he took the cook into his mouth, causing Sanji's toes to curl as he slumped forwards slightly, doing nothing but encouraging Zoro to take him further into his mouth. The pressure of his thong on one side of his balls was bliss as Zoro's hand was pressed against the other, fingers licking at his curled hair and ignoring Sanji's new found grip in his hair.

The moss head's hands came away, pulling at the wet fabric. Sanji whined when Zoro's mouth left him, but the underwear was gone now as well; Zoro quickly closing the long legs to get the item off before settling between them again. A wet hand came to his hip, stilling the buck Sanji gave as the marimo swallowed him again. The flat of his tongue pressed against the under lying vein and he pulled back, sucking along the length as he did so. The several differences in temperature had the cook's legs shaking already as Zoro's hand drifted down to his entrance.

"No," Sanji whined, shifting to throw a leg over the other man's shoulder and effectively blocking what he was doing.

"Don't tell me no." Zoro snapped at him. "This is happening whether you want it to or not." He pushed Sanji's leg off and went to go back to his previous ministrations. "You can't expect me to come home to you dressed as you are and _not_ want to fuck you."

"No, you moron!" Sanji growled, pressing a heel into the strong shoulder and pushing Zoro away. "Let me get back into the water first, you thick headed neanderthal."

"I can't blow you in the water cook." Zoro remarked simply.

"Well then, I guess you don't do that then, do you?" Sanji slid into the water as he spoke, grinding against his boyfriend as he did. The moss head closed his eyes, gritting his teeth at the friction. Hands went to thin hips, pulling the blond against him further.

Leaning forwards, the cook crushed his mouth against Zoro's nipping and licking till the other man opened his mouth, Sanji's tongue invading before the moss head even had a chance. Tongues danced as they ground against each other, Sanji gripping the edge of the tub for leverage as the green haired man took both lengths in one hand, sliding along them easily in the warm water.

"Zoro," Sanji pulled away, breaking the kiss but staying close enough for lips to brush as he spoke. He sucked in a breath as the other man ran his thumb over his head, panting back in his face. "Let's do this." The green haired man opened his mouth for a kiss, but Sanji ducked aside, nudging the tanned cheek with his nose, before pulling the three earrings into his mouth with his tongue.

The low groan Zoro gave was music as he sucked lightly on them, all the while grinding his hips down against his lover. "Please," he whispered, voice shaking with want.

Zoro didn't need to be begged twice. He let go of their pulsing erections, sliding the same hand down to the blond's entrance once more, pressing inside before the other man could change his mind again. Sanji's moan vibrated against his ear as thin hips thrust downwards on his finger. " A little eager?" Pulling his head away, the marimo bit down on the already formed bruise, further aggravating the skin, dragging another moan from the cook.

"Fuck you." There was no bite to the blond's words, in fact Zoro was pretty sure that last word dropped off into a slight moan.

"Working on it." With a chuckle and a suck to the abused skin of Sanji's neck, the moss ball added a second finger with the first, delighted in the way the blond's body took them in and ground against him. His own hard on was becoming painful from the inconsistent touches and rubs as the blond rocked in his lap. He was going to have to get moving if he wanted to last at all once he took the other man.

Zoro thrust the final finger in before Sanji was ready, knowing the lithe man could take the slight pain and the cook arced back, a small cry coming unchecked from him before he snapped a glare at him. Zoro just gave him a lop sided grin before moving, scissoring and stretching the lithe man for what they were both truly after.

He was panting, grinding back against the moss ball's hand, gripping the edge of the tub for all he was worth. Sanji wouldn't openly beg again, instead letting his actions convey what he wanted. And he wanted Zoro inside him. Now.

Thankfully his lover knew him well and took the hint, withdrawing his hand and grasping hold of his hips. "Sit still a sec cook." He grumbled halfheartedly, biting his lip at the wiggle of eager thin hips. For someone who had attempted to kick his sternum in not twenty minutes earlier, Zoro was delighted at this turn around.

The marimo wrapped a hand around himself, sucking in a breath as his own flesh pulsed under his touch, lining the two of them up. The head of his cock pressed against the cook and Zoro let his head fall back as he slipped past that first ring of muscle into the tight heat of his lover. He cursed though, eyes going wide as Sanji thrust down, impaling himself till the larger man was fully seated. The blond panted again, eyes screwed shut from the pain of it. "Holy hell Sanji," Zoro gripped pale hips in an attempt to keep the other man still. "Careful. You don't want to hurt yourself."

"Screw that." Rocking shallowly, the cook leaned forwards, tongue darting out to lick at Zoro's lips before he kissed him deeply. The moss head moved with him, giving small jerks of his hips as he kissed the blond back. His hands wandered up the other man's back, dragging his knuckles over the spine and causing him to gasp into the kiss and arch beautifully into it.

Using the grip on the tub as leverage, Sanji increased his speed, furthering his movements and eagerly meeting ever thrust of Zoro's hips. With a moan Sanji's head fell back and Zoro pressed his hands deeper into the cook's back, pushing him forwards so he could bite as the skin under the wet shirt. The nips and licks, hot against the cold shirt drove the blond on, his voice growing louder by the second.

The cook brought his left hand up, biting into the side of his hand to keep from crying out as he shifted his body slightly, using his right arm to pull himself flush against the tanned body under him. Fingers met his as his boyfriend pulled his hand away, lacing the two together, stroking down his throat. "Don't. I want to hear you tonight."

A long low moan was Zoro's answer as Sanji's eyes slid closed and he ground down on him as far as he could. The marimo hissed, tightening his grip on the cook's hand and biting at his collar bone. With his free hand, fingers danced up the blond's length. Hips jerked down and forwards at the same time as Sanji's body tried to decide in which direction it wanted to go.

"Zoro..." His name left the cook's mouth in a low whine as he tried to pull his hand free of the tanned grip. The green haired man loosened his fingers, only regretting it when those long digits ripped into his hair, pulling his head up and back as Sanji crushed their mouths together in a frantic heated kiss.

It was sloppy, the two barely keeping a hold on one another as they rocked apart and back again, lips brushing as they panted. The cook's pupils were blown wide through half lidded eyes as he locked eyes with Zoro. Zoro watched in amazement as the blue orbs went wide as he firmly wrapped his hand around the blond's aching length, stroking in time to his maddened rocking. The blond groaned against the tanned man's mouth, nipping and licking at swollen lips.

The cook's length pulsed in his hand as Zoro swirled his thumb across the head, grinning into the hiss his lover gave as he dipped into the slit. Sanji bit down on his bottom lip harshly, before pulling back, dragging it through his teeth before letting go. The cook was getting close, he could feel it. He was so riled up now, there was no stopping him. Zoro pulled the cook's head down till it rested on his shoulder, biting at the reddened earlobe. "You enjoying yourself? Riding me as hard as you are?"

Again Sanji just groaned in answer, letting his actions speak for him as he jerked into Zoro's hand, rising up on his knees till Zoro's own length was just about to slip away from him before dropping down onto his lover with practiced skill and ease. Zoro cried out this time, bucking into the blond's heat as it came crashing back down on him, quickening his pace on the member in his hand.

The lithe man tightened around him, body shaking from what Zoro had to assume was not only the cold, but their activities as well. The hand in his hair grew painful as was the bite Sanji was leaving on his shoulder. It was going to bruise; and Zoro couldn't help the grin it gave him. They would match now, him and his cook, till either the marks faded or they made new ones.

"Zo..." The word was cut off as Sanji's breath caught, stalling as the blond panted opened mouthed against Zoro's shoulder, hips jerked quickly, water sloshing and splashing around them. Oh they were making quite a mess, the floor was going to be soaked! "I..."

"Cum for me Sanji." The moss head growled out the words against the blond's shoulder, biting at it playfully as he stroked the blond's length quickly, timing it to his own thrusts into the willing body over him. Sanji shuddered, his whole body going rigid and tight as he gave a final long moan. His body snapped away from Zoro, arcing back and exposing his muscled chest as he came hard under calloused fingers. A gasp caught in his throat and all Sanji could do was silently jerk through his orgasm as his head fell back and his eyes screwed shut.

The moss head gave a few uncoordinated thrusts of his hips, head falling forwards against Sanji's chest as he gave a low groan and his own orgasm hit him hard. He released deep inside the sated blond, hands moving to pale hips to grip them tightly. They both slowed their movements, bodies moving on their own as the two panted against each other. Sanji swallowed, hands coming to comb through short wet green hair. Zoro hummed against the cook's chest contently.

"Zoro," The words were quiet and calm. The only time the cook was truly lacking any sarcastic bite to his words. The moss head nodded against the cool fabric of the shirt his heated forehead leaned against. "I still have a headache." He could head the frown in the blond's words and snorted in laughter at it. What else could he do?

* * *

_**I would just like to add here that I am really not sure what I was thinking when I wrote this. For some reason Sanji working in some sort of drag restaurant/steak house came to mind where part of the rules and guidelines were that none of the chefs were allowed to have visible marks from their own personal relationships. Ya know the ones where they come right to your table and cook, yeah. That's what I was envisioning when I started this. Then it just got out of hand.**_

_**And of course we have perverted Zoro, who I think I wanted to be some sort of big deal kendo instructor, but it didn't progress much past "I had class" bit. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it.**_


	3. WWC Orange

**Orange**

**MAJOR SPOILERS If you have not read When Worlds Collide, I suggest not reading this one. Of course that is entirely up to you, but you have been warned. Written for my dear Okama Senpai Merry :) I hope you enjoy this one!  
**

* * *

The downstairs was dark and empty, the noise of upstairs drifting down to the two of them as they made their way towards the kitchen doors. They swung heavily on their hinges as Sanji pushed through them, followed closely by the racer. Seeing just the humming emergency lights on was different to Zoro, far different that the first time he had been in here in what seemed like such a long time ago. But it wasn't completely different, it had been just him and Sanji that night as well. Only now it was less awkward. Okay, maybe not as the man watched the blond in front of him.

His heels clicked across the tiled floor as he wove easily around the silver prep tables towards the door that led upstairs to the apartment. Pulling open the wooden one and stepping into the small entrance way, he looked back towards the green haired pirate. "Can I have a smoke first?"

"It's your place, you do what you want. No guarantees though." With a grin, he followed Sanji through the door, passed the stairs and out the dented metal door to the outside where the late night biting chill hit them hard. The cook swore under his breath as he fished around in the small purse he had and Zoro couldn't help the snorted laugh at the small item, coughing as the bar tender slammed it into his chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you hold that Zoro?" With a smirk, the kick boxer lit up, casting weird little shadows over his face as he did so. Out here the music and commotion of the still raging party could be heard louder. Zeff was probably getting pretty upset at this point. Zoro had tried to warn him about a Luffy party, but the older chef had just grumbled and told them both he knew what he was doing. Exhaling a cloud of smoke, he chuckled lightly.

"What possessed you to dress up in this anyways?" The racer turned the small orange and black purse in his hands, wrinkling his nose at it as he did so. "And it all matches."

"Where did Luffy get the swords?" Sanji shot back, ignoring Zoro's question as he sucked another drag off his cigarette.

"They are called katana, get your facts straight before you try to insult my costume." Sanji eyed Zoro as he rested his free hand on his sword hilts and snorted. "What?"

"Sword, katana, same thing. Don't give me shit." He crossed his free arm across his chest, the orange of his dress front bold even in the dim lighting. He bounced on his knees once with a whine. "It's fucking cold!"

"Just smoke that Sanji, so we can go to bed." Zoro closed his eye for a second, pulling off the bandana and scratching at his hair. "I am so tired."

The cook shrugged, sucking another drag off his stick. "I'm used to weird ass schedules." The two fell into a comfortable silence as the racer leaned back against the side of the building next to the bar tender. After a couple more unhuirred drags, despite his earlier complaint, Sanji snubbed the butt out against the wall and dropped it into the bucket by the door. He turned to Zoro, visible eye searching the racer's face for a moment before he took a breath. "Will you at least help me out of this before you fall into one of your sleep comas?"

"I don't do that!"

"Yes you do!" Sanji stomped his heeled foot, gaining an amused look from Zoro. He pulled open the door and the racer turned, rolling off the wall to follow. "You have done it to me several times, including the first night."

"Okay, that doesn't count. At that point I didn't have plans to ever talk to you again and I was drunk. Really drunk. So I really didn't give a shit about first impressions."

"I remember. Still counts." Sanji chided as he climbed the stairs, the ruffles of his black and orange layered skirt swaying with the slight swing of his hips.

Zoro groaned, deciding it was better to just change the subject. He could bring up the fact that it had been the blond who had started the entire thing but he was at a pretty distinct disadvantage as they walked up the stairs and was pretty sure those heels would hurt far worse than a kick from his normal shoes. So instead he smirked, pulling on the hem of the skirt. "I can see up your dress cook."

"You're such a fucking pervert, you know that."

"You remind me all the time. Just a dim witted perverted mechanic." His eyes wandered as he spoke, still baring that smirk as he followed the blond up the stairs. He had mentioned the name of the outfit earlier that night but Zoro really hadn't been paying attention to it. Perona would know it. He was about to make a comment about the little black puffy quarter sleeves, but bit his tongue as Sanji spoke.

"You aren't going to let me forget that are you?"

"Not in the slightest." Topping the stairs, Zoro pulled off his boots as Sanji walked into the apartment and off down the hall towards his room. The click of his heels echoed in the wide open space and Zoro saw his bedroom light click on as he entered the kitchen.

"That make up glue you're wearing, Zoro," Sanji's voice came up the hall, but it was muffled and the racer was pretty sure the cook was in his bathroom. "How are you getting it off?"

"I'm not," he frowned as he entered the bedroom, stepping around the heels that had been kicked off, to lean against the door frame. Sanji was nosing around in a larger bag, water running in the sink.

"What do you mean you're not? You can't leave that shit on forever ya know. Granted you look better like a cyclops, but still, the hair ruins it. You should put that bandana back on." The blond's voice was flat as he shut off the water in the sink and pulled a set of make up removal clothes from the bag.

"Anyone ever tell you you're an asshole?" He retorted, throwing a glare at the cross-dresser. Sanji stood up on his toes, leaning over the sink as he started removing the layers of shit on his face. Zoro watched quietly, actually kinda impressed with the skill and ease that the kick boxer was doing all this. Learn something new every day he supposed, although learning this kind of information about your boyfriend was a little unsettling.

At least Sanji was tasteful about it, using colors that went with his outfit and his skin tone and not outrageous shades of purple and blue like Bon Clay and Ivan...He really needed to not hang out with Nami and Perona anymore when they discussed make up, it was beginning to wear off on him... For the situation at hand though, Zoro had to admit, even if it was just in his head and not to Sanji, the blond had looked really good tonight, even fooling not only him, but Ace as the two had checked him out as he first entered the upper dinning room. He would have to punch Ace later for it.

"Well?" Sanji was looking at him from his reflection in the mirror as his hands worked in his hair, removing the extensions. "You gonna answer me shitty racer?"

"What'd you say?" He grunted out.

"Would you attempt to pretend to pay attention to me when I talk?"

"Oh I'll pay attention to you..." Trailing off and pushing off the door, Zoro crossed his arms and entered the room. "What'd you ask?"

"Two things: You didn't answer me on how you are getting the make up glue off and you never answered me when I asked if you could help take this off."

"Heh, I will take it off..." He grinned widely at the chef, who rolled his eyes. "I can't remove the glue cause Vivi said you need a special type of dissolvent that I of course left at home and yes I can help you. I don't know why you can't take it off yourself though."

"It's a corset Zoro." Sanji said as if that explained everything. Which is didn't. It just confused him more. The racer just looked at him blankly, reaching to undo the sash at his own waist, bundling it and the three weapons together and setting them on the back of the toilet. Shrugging out of the overly long jacket and throwing it over the back of the shower rail, he turned towards the blond again, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Sanji had a good portion of the extensions out now, a nice large pile on the table to his left. He looked pretty ridiculous at the moment, half long and half short hair, no wanna be goatee with hints of make up here and there. A dark stain of black lingering from the lipstick. "I'm gonna go lie down. Come get me when you need me."

"Yeah, of course you are." Pulling a sheet from the dwindling stack he had fished from his other bag, he reached back and handed it to Zoro. "At least take the make up off your eye then. I don't want you rubbing it off on my pillows."

"You like the scar." With a sneer, he took the cloth, rubbing it over his left eye as he padded out into the bedroom and collapsing onto the bed. The reds, browns and tans left a smudged mark as he rubbed at his eye before he tossed the small damp cloth in the trash. Crossing his arms behind his head, the racer settled back in the bed, with a sigh, enjoying the feeling as his body relaxed. He gave another contented sigh, closing his eyes as a silence once again stole over the two men.

Sanji wearing a dress. Mister Blackleg "I'm a bad ass" Sanji wearing a fucking skirt and not giving a fuck about it. Zoro had found himself checking the blond out throughout the night, which wasn't all that wrong, cause well, the cook was his boyfriend, but in a way it felt kinda off to him as the bar tender was dressed as a chick. Okay, there really wasn't anything wrong wit that either. That phishnet he had on really defined the muscles in his legs, that was for damned sure.

And in typical Sanji style in everything he did he carried that dominance and don't fuck with me aura that Zoro had been instantly attracted to all the way back at the banquet. Drunk or not, Zoro had wanted the blond, he knew that now. That night had only reaffirmed his desire, despite only telling himself it was going to be a one night stand.

"You still up?" The cook's voice was calm and quiet as he sat on the edge of the bed. Cracking his eyes, well, eye, damn this glue, he looked over to see Sanji's back and now Zoro had a better idea of why he couldn't get out of the...corset...on his own. The lines of orange and black shoe string, it reminded Zoro of, criss-crossed all the way down the blond's spine, starting right under his shoulder blades and ending right above the ruffles of the skirt that came to his ass.

"Yeah," Sitting up and scooting forwards, one leg on each side of the cook, the racer didn't even need to be told as he undid the tied bow at the top and slowly and carefully worked his fingers into the first few sets of X's. Sanji took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Hard to breathe in this?"

"Actually, it is." Dropping his head forwards, Sanji took another deep breath and Zoro couldn't resist the urge to nip at the base of the blond's neck. The cook stiffened under his touch before relaxing as best he could, tilting his head to expose his neck more. The kick boxer ran a hand through his hair as Zoro's fingers deftly loosened the ties, moving to drop his chin onto thin shoulders. "Who were those people tonight?"

"Which ones? There were a lot of people here Sanji." Sanji turned his head towards Zoro and he leaned out to get a better look at the other man.

"Luffy just knows a lot of people is all. I guess it really doesn't matter, you would have introduced me if they were important."

"All of Luffy's friends are important." Furrowing his brow, Zoro paused to pick at the strands as a set became knotted. "Who tied this?"

"Ivan." The cook sounded defeated as he spoke the word, but Zoro shrugged it off, leaning out over his shoulder to peck at his mouth. The blond kissed back before whispering: "Just get me out of this, would you?" He grunted out a response that he supposed could have been taken as a yes, that was how he meant it anyways and Sanji lowered his hands to rest on Zoro's knees.

"You didn't have to go this far you know." The racer said quietly, finally pulling the last few crosses loose and pulling the back pieces away from each other.

"I don't do anything half assed and you know it. You gotta pull those strings out all the way. This dress is fucked up." Sanji moved one hand, reaching back to tug as the strings, but Zoro smacked his hand away.

"I got it, cook, I'm not stupid. Just sit there and let me." It was easier to get the strings out of the eyelets than it had been to loosen them, but Zoro hadn't realized there had been four strings, two orange and two black, until he pulled one free, frowning at the remaining three. Upon pulling the last orange one free, Sanji leaned back against Zoro's chest, giving a heavy sigh, closing his eyes.

The racer ran his hands over the fabric towards the cook's stomach, feeling the small ridges of the hard fabric until his hands met and he pulled Sanji back against his chest tighter, once again dropping his chin onto the other man's shoulder. "Can I take this off you yet? As much as I kinda did enjoy you in this...I really enjoy it when you're not."

"You actually liked it?" The bartender shifted, raising an eyebrow at Zoro as he did so. He shrugged, moving one hand from the cook's front to his back, slipping his hand in between the now loose fabric and the blond's warm side.

"Yeah I did. I mean, Ace and I were both checking you out before we even realized it was you when you first showed up." Zoro chuckled as Sanji's face dropped, moving one leg to rest across the blond's lap, effectively trapping him in the racer's arms. "I will yell at him tomorrow for checking out my boyfriend though." He spoke lowly, resting his forehead against the blond's temple.

"I will just kick his face in when I see him next at the Arena." The cook grinned, twisting in Zoro's hold and closing the small gap the two had made. This was what Zoro liked so much about the other man. Sanji always knew what he wanted and as he bit at Zoro's lip, the racer's grip tightened against the cook's side. He didn't stop moving though, continuing to turn in Zoro's grasp till he was facing him, knees pressing against his thighs and Zoro's calf against the cook's ass.

Using just the pads of his fingers, Sanji pushed forwards and Zoro went with it, leaning back till he was laying on the bed, the blond over him, hands pressed into the blankets right above the racer's shoulders. Breaking the kiss, he sat back, crossing his arms over the orange front of his outfit. He then uncrossed them, sliding them down his sides the same way he had at the club and rolled his hips in a slow circle. Zoro groaned, letting his head fall into the covers as Sanji spoke. "Too bad you want to go to bed huh?"

"You're just fucking evil, you know that?" He reached up, toying with the edge of the skirt, trying to keep his mind off the fact his blood was already beginning to rush around his body from just the simple action of the blond. Sanji finished the circle, leaning back slightly to roll his whole body in a forward arc, leaning back down to get right in Zoro's face again.

"Think I could convince you to stay up with me for a little while longer?"

"I'm pretty sure you already have." With a swallow, he nodded, hands running up the cook's sides to tug at the open collar of the dress.

The blond clicked his tongue, sitting back up, letting Zoro pull the top of the skirt away. "Perverted moss head."

"Look who's talking ero-cook? Fucking grinding in my lap." Zoro set the corset aside, gaining a slight frown from Sanji as the two heard it fall off the edge of the bed.

"You weren't complaining at the club, in fact I enjoyed the thank you, even if you did whine all night."

"I didn't whine!" Zoro snapped, hands running up the pale stomach and chest, before raising an eyebrow. "I could do it again if ya wanted." Sanji groaned at that, biting at his lip and moving his own hands to run up Zoro's chest as he leaned forwards again to bite at the racer's neck. He threw his head back, arcing it to the side, letting Sanji trail nips and kisses towards his earrings. The cook pulled them into his mouth, tongue running against the underside of his ear as he sucked lightly at them.

"Gotta get this off first," the blond huffed as he let go, grinding down into Zoro's lap again. This time, Zoro met him, jerking his own up, already beginning to feel like his pants were a bit too tight in the front. He had to get these off and he had to get Sanji outta that damned fluffy skirt. Yeah, that's right, it was fucking fluffy. Thin layers of little lacy shit and the fact that he even knew that was disturbing!

Sanji ran his hand up Zoro's arm, pulling it from his shoulder and guiding it back down his own side and under the layers of the skirt, shifting his grip till the racer's palm met the blond's own growing excitement. He sucked in a breath as the racer took control of his own hand back, kneading his fingers into the warm and hardening flesh. "What are we waiting for then?" His voice was husky as Zoro sat up, keeping Sanji in his lap with his free hand. He flipped them over easily, the blond arcing his body up and away from the bed to keep his body pressed against the racer's.

Mouths met again, harshly this time, teeth clicking together from the force as Zoro shifted, supporting his weight on his knees as he moved both hands up Sanji's sides, before he slid them back down to hook under the edge of the skirt. "Where did you get this anyways?" He mumbled against the cook's lip, pulling back slightly as the bar tender bit him.

"Stop talking." Sanji muttered against the racer's lips before kissing him again, licking at his bottom lip and pulling it into his mouth. Zoro groaned at this, letting his eyes close as he pulled at the fabric of the skirt, dragging his nails over the thin hips as he did so and kneading his fingers into the cook's ass.

The bar tender flipped them again, standing up on his knees, as he pulled the skirt down to his knees, then rolling back to stand back on the floor to pull it off along with the phishnet stockings in one go. Zoro leaned up on his elbows to watch, eyes half lidded, enjoying the way the cook's muscles rippled and flowed under his movements.

Watching Sanji fight had been a bad idea. Ever since the first fight, it had done nothing but make him crave the kick boxer more, made him want to see the pull and strain of the lithe form as Sanji moved and twisted with a graceful rhythm all his own. And it was, as the blond smirked, dropping the fabric from his fingers and crawling back onto the bed and over Zoro with ease.

When Sanji spoke again, it shot through Zoro with ease, the deep husky smokey tone just like music to his lust filled brain. He brought his hands up again, not entirely sure where they ended up landing, but not caring as warm smooth flesh fell under them and lipstick smeared lips met his. The cook's length ground against his own, the only thing keeping them apart being his own pants now and as Sanji kept his weight up on his knees, his hands ran down over his chest, fingers tracing over his scar towards his pants.

He loved and hated when Sanji did that, the nerve endings so sparatic in their reactions that sometimes there was nothing and other times, like tonight apparently, the slightest touch sparking such intense feeling it was almost more than he could handle. Zoro squirmed under the blond's touch, tongue tracing over the path his fingers just made, occasional nips at the marred flesh till Sanji reached his hip and Zoro's hands were twisted into the bed spread. "And I haven't even taken off your pants Zoro..."

"Oh shut up." He breathed out the words, barely audible as the cook's fingers traced along his pant line. With a swallow, he panted, his heart beat thudding in his chest and his arousal painful now in his pants. "Just sensitive tonight."

"Hmm...I thought so from the way you sounded." Blue eyes flicked up to look at the racer, voice low as he undid the button slowly. "You are always louder then those nerves act up."

"I am nnngghh..." He broke off as Sanji pulled him from his pants, licking across the top of the head of his length. He panted again, snapping his head up to glare at the smirk the man was giving him. Zoro was pretty sure Sanji did it again out of spite, the tip of his tongue dipping into the slit as his free hand worked his pants off his hips. He moaned, head falling back as he gripped onto the sheets again, remembering just what that mouth was capable of.

Without even being asked, he lifted his hips, allowing the blond to pull his pants down around his knees. Sanji adjusted himself at this point, removing his hand as he took the head completely into his mouth, using both hands to pull the jeans completely away, sucking as he did do. Then his hand returned, wrapping tightly along his length, tongue sliding along the top ridge before dipping his head to take more of the racer into his mouth. "Sanji...fuck." Zoro swallowed, breath coming out ragged as Sanji hummed a response.

The kick boxer moved down his length, fingers running through his curled green hair as his other hand trailed up his leg and thigh to grip at his hip, short nails biting into the tanned skin. Then he pulled away, the flat of his tongue pressed up against the throbbing vein underneath till just the head was in his mouth again. He let go with a small suck and a pop as Zoro's hand snapped into his hair. "Don't..."

"What?" The blond purred out, his breath cool against Zoro's slick and sensitive skin. With a growl, the racer sat up, wrapping his hands into blond hair and pulling Sanji up for a harsh kiss, biting at his lip and forcing his tongue into the bar tender's mouth, running his tongue along the roof as he did so. Sanji groaned into it, hand moving to wrap around and pull at Zoro's erection as he sucked on the racer's tongue, pulling it deeper into his own mouth. The grip on Sanji's hair tightened as the larger man tried to pull him closer, turning his head to deepen the kiss further. The bar tender's grip on his hip grew harsh, nails biting deep and Zoro moved his arms down, wrapping around Sanji's shoulders and hauling the blond back into his lap using his knees to keep them sitting up against the edge of the bed.

Sanji ground their hips together again as they moved, the feeling of their arousals rubbing together sparking through Zoro's whole body. Combined with the thrill from the cook still sucking at his tongue, running his own along and around it; Zoro was pretty sure his brain was on the verge of shut down. The cook pulled away, panting, the back of a hand wiping at the trail of drool coming from the corner of his mouth before he leaned forwards against Zoro's cheek. "I fucking want you Zoro."

The blond's hands gripped into his shoulders, the short nails dragging against the skin as Sanji used this as leverage to grind in closer to Zoro, chests meeting as the cook attacked the racer's mouth again. The green haired racer hummed into the kiss, hands moving to the cook's lower back, keeping Sanji where he was, the heat of the blond pressed against his own. The cook was panting as he pulled away, leaning to the side and ripping open the drawer to his bedside table, pulling out the bottle of lubrication he had there.

As soon as Sanji's fingers wrapped around it, Zoro flipped them over, the blond bouncing once against the mattress as the racer loomed over him, pinning the wrist of the hand that held the bottle. Grinning down at the blond, Zoro bared his teeth using his free hand to snatch the bottle from him. "You're demanding tonight."

"I will knee you in the balls Zoro, don't tempt me." Sanji snapped, jerking his wrist, trying to free his hand.

"Feisty." With his thumb, Zoro popped the cap of the bottle, letting go of Sanji's wrist and sitting back on his knees to pour some of the liquid into his palm, tilting his hand forwards to let it run down his fingers, smearing it across the pads with his thumb. Ducking down, he kissed at the cook's chest, working a trail down between nips, licks and light kisses using the back of his hand to push the bar tender's thighs apart, not that Sanji really needed to be told that as his body twisted against the racer, small moans and whimpers escaping him.

Rubbing his fingers together again, Zoro dropped off the edge of the bed, knees hitting the cold floor as he circled the cook's entrance lightly. Sanji hissed, jerking his body, not quite sure if he wanted to get away or press against his fingers, all movements stopping as the racer gripped his member with his clean hand. At the same time Zoro bowed down to lick at the head of Sanji's cock, slight payback for the cook's own moves, he pressed a slicked finger into the blond, reveling in the moan that left him, the small buck of his hips and the hands that tangled in his cropped hair.

The kick boxer was tight and warm and oh so willing, spreading his legs farther apart as he pulled the racer's head further down his length, not that Zoro really minded. Sanji was always so eager once you got him into it, sometimes it just took a little work. Not tonight it seemed though and even now, despite how tired he was, Zoro wasn't about to miss out on a horny cook. Pulling back, swirling his tongue against the underside of the cook's head, gaining another low moan from the blond, Zoro pressed a second finger in along with the first. This time Sanji did in fact grind against him as the mechanic twisted his hand, fingers brushing against the bundle of nerves there.

Arching his back off the bed, shoulders digging into it, the bar tender cried out, grip dangerously tight in Zoro's short hair. With a pop, the green haired mechanic released the blond's length, focusing more on prepping, using his hand to keep a grip on one hip, enjoying the view of the cook rocking back against his fingers, eagerly moving to meet the thrust of Zoro's hand. His name came out on a long low groan from the cook and he hummed back, raising an eyebrow as he twisted again, rubbing his fingers along that same spot, pulling roughly the same reaction as he had the first time.

With a bite to the thigh, Zoro pressed the third finger in, a hiss coming from the cook above him as he did so followed by another brain melting groan, hips thrusting against his fingers almost greedily. Man, Sanji was fucking into this tonight, almost way too needy as he jerked his hips to meet the racer's fingers, hands flexing their grip on his hair. Tilting his head to the side, Zoro licked a trail up the side of the cook's length again and his whole body shuddered, dropping back against the bed with a panting swallow. The lithe form lay still a moment as Zoro worked his fingers, twisting, stretching and moving slowly before a sharp tug to his hair. He looked up at the look on the blond's face, hair matted to his forehead with sweat, pupils blown with lust, cheeks flushed red. "Just..." he panted again, voice breathless as he gasped and his eyes rolled back at the feel of the tanned fingers leaving him.

Picking the bottle up off the floor again, Zoro climbed onto the bed, pulling Sanji up and shifting the two around a bit so he had room on there as well. The kick boxer sat up, snatching the bottle away, legs spread on either side of Zoro's bent knees. He never broke eye contact with Zoro, daring the broader of the two to look away, as he poured fresh lube into his hand, snapping the bottle closed and placing it on his table before reaching out and wrapping his hand around the racer's length. The racer sucked in a breath at the chill of it combined with the warmth of the fingers, letting his eyes close. Opening them again at the feel of a hand against the back of his neck, Zoro let Sanji pull him forwards as the man leaned back against the bed, guiding his own length towards the cook's entrance.

Zoro shifted on his knees, leaning forwards to kiss at the pulse in Sanji's throat, feeling the long fingers move away as he pressed against the cook. Slicked fingers ran up through his hair and Zoro frowned against the rushing pulse, but whatever he could shower later as he pressed forwards. The vibrations of Sanji's whimper fought against the groan that escaped him as he moved forwards, the tight heat of the blond consuming him almost instantly. He moved steadily, his boyfriend squirming below him the entire time.

Kissing up his jaw as he finally seated himself, Zoro moved to press a firm kiss against the cook's mouth, arms coming to wrap around his neck. The two stilled, waiting on Sanji's que. It came in another harsh tug of his hair, something Zoro was finding Sanji really liked to do. He was going to retort, but instead stayed quiet, pulling back and roughly snapping his hips forwards, pulling a cry from the bar tender that echoed around the room. "Shhh," Zoro chuckled slightly as he scolded, running fingers down the other man's neck. "Your dad might hear you."

"Then don't do that, fuck Zoro." Sanji whined his name, wrapping his legs around his waist and using his grip to thrust against the racer eagerly.

"What is with you tonight? Fucking Ivan spike your make up?"

"Shut up and fuck me you shitty bastard." Serious and deep tone breaking the air of the room, Sanji moved his hands to grab at Zoro's ass, eyes snapping closed as the racer's reaction was to jump forwards, bucking his hips into the kick boxer roughly. "Fuck," he groaned out.

"You like that?" With a lop-sided grin, he repeated the action, taking the grip of the cook's legs against his back as a sign to continue as one hand slid up his back, the other dropping to the bed covers. The nails of the hand at his back dug into his shoulder and Zoro groaned at it, falling into a rhythm, the cook rocking with him the entire time.

The blond was biting at his lip again, nodding vigorously at Zoro's question, eyes still closed as the racer was sure he was just taking in the sensations his body was feeling. Zoro was doing the same thing, feeling the shifting of the calf muscles against his lower back as he rocked in and out of the cook smoothly. His hands moved to the kick boxer's hips, shifting him and pulling him closer if possible as Zoro thrust forwards, rolling his hips easily.

A sharp gasp followed by a moan escaped the cook as his eyes snapped open to lock with Zoro's. He made an unidentifiable noise, slamming his feet to the bed and rolling over, catching Zoro off guard, pinning the racer's shoulders to the bed as they flipped positions.

A blurred memory of their first night flashed through Zoro's mind as Sanji rolled his hips, raising himself on his knees before he sat back down, hands pressed to the defined muscles of his chest. The chef threw his head back as Zoro's hands found his thighs, thumbs pressing into the strong muscles there, watching the blond above him. He was moaning and whimpering still, eyes shut tightly as he moved to his own beat, hips grinding down to meet Zoro's upward jerks of his own hips. With a groan, the racer let his own head fall back against the bed, just along for the show as Sanji took the matter into his own hands, twisting his whole body slightly as he leaned forwards to bite at Zoro's neck.

He gave a shudder and a moan against the racer's tanned skin as he set down again and Zoro took this moment of pause to move his hands, grabbing the cook's ass and bucking up into him. Sanji made some sort of squeak, something he would deny later as he dropped against Zoro's chest panting. "Do...do that again moss head!"

"Ya know it's kinda degrading for you to call me that while I'm fucking you."

"Just shut up and do it again Zoro." Sanji whined at him, wriggling in his lap and pulling a moan from the racer. He complied, although not entirely sure what exactly it was he did, but Sanji seemed to know as he moved against him, pulling another sound from the cook that caused whatever remaining blood Zoro had to rush to his groin. "Don't move, just lie still."

"What?! Fuck you cook!" Zoro barked, snapping his hips up.

Sanji's nails dug into his chest as he hissed, closing his eyes against the motion of the racer's thrust. "Don't make me get off you."

"You started it!" With a sly grin, the racer wrapped his fingers around the cook's length, flexing his grip slightly. "I can end it though." He sat up as the blond's body dropped forwards, the combined senses causing his brain to misfire for a second as he panted against the tanned skin of Zoro's shoulder. Shifting his knees, Sanji swallowed, trying to fall back into their previous motions, failing as the racer created his own. His hand moved at the same pace of his hips as he craned his neck up to kiss at the cook's throat.

Hands moved to his shoulders again, biting into the the flesh as the kick boxer leaned for a kiss, moaning against the racer's mouth. Sanji's entire body was tense now as Zoro moved, hands coming to grip at his face as the cook tried to focus on maintaining the kiss.

Zoro could feel himself grow close, heat pooling in his gut as Sanji all but stilled in his lap, whimpers and moans escaping him as he once again fell against Zoro's shoulder. The blond was close, he could tell, not only from the way his body was tightening around him, but from the leaking precum he smeared about the head of the blond's arousal. He pressed his thumb into the slit, feeling the bar tender's whole body jerk forward and he shuddered, a low groan falling from his flushed lips as he came undone.

The cook ground his hips down at the same time he arced his back, head snapping away from Zoro as his release covered them both. Sanji's hands gripped at his shoulders again, as he rolled his hips against Zoro, his entire body tight and taunt and that slight roll of his hips was enough to break him. The racer panted into Sanji's chest, a barely moaned out call of the blond's name as that heat shot through him and he stilled, riding out the high of his own release.

Rolling his head to the side, Zoro remained motionless, listening to Sanji's rapid breathing and even faster heart as the two enjoyed the hum running through their bodies. Eyes sliding shut again, Zoro could feel his body grow heavy, giving in to the fatigue he had been fighting all day. Sanji ran a hand through his hair and he tilted into it, humming as he did so.

"You're just like a freaking cat, you know that?" With a small chuckle, Sanji raised himself up onto his knees carefully, Zoro yawning and falling back against the covers of the bed at the same time. The racer sucked in a breath, dropping his arm over his eyes as the blond pulled away and lay down next to him, rolling to his side to face him. "It's kinda cute."

"Okay Perona," Voice flat, he raised his arm to look at Sanji, who was grinning smugly at him. "Come here and kiss me or get out of my face. I'm tired."

Wordlessly, Sanji leaned over, giving the racer a quick kiss before pulling away and standing up. "Shower, then bed. Let's go." He leaned down and smacked him in the leg before carefully stepping around the littered clothing back towards his bathroom.

"Ugh!" Slamming his hands on the bed, Zoro dragged out the word as he rolled back into a sitting position before standing. "Why do you torture me?"

"Yeah cause that was so horrible. Bring me my cigarettes would you?" Snagging the pack off the table, the racer grumbled his way into the bathroom, throwing them at his boyfriend and climbing into the shower.


End file.
